The demand for wireless communication continues to rise. As the lower end of the frequency spectrum becomes more crowded, the need to utilize additional spectrum at higher millimeter-wave frequencies has come to the fore. Advances in semiconductor manufacturing processes and in scaling down the minimum transistor/feature dimensions have made it possible to integrate an entire transmitter system on a chip. However, to use the CMOS technology at such high frequencies, many technical challenges need to be overcome. Furthermore, because an efficient antenna should have a dimension that is at least about half the wavelength of the signal it is designed to radiate, conventional antennas are often fabricated off chip and connected to the rest of the transmitter through a printed circuit board (PCB) or a metal trace. Accordingly, most such antennas have a single output to an amplifier disposed in the transmitter system. Radiation, on-chip power generation, impedance matching, and transfer of power off-chip also pose challenges. For example, traditional power transfer techniques, such as bonding wires, solder balls or solder bumps to off-chip loads (e.g., external antennas) also become increasingly ineffective at high frequencies. A need continues to exist for improved systems and methods that efficiently and effectively radiate electromagnetic signals.